


With or Without Sugar

by JotunVali



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Based on an Instagram post, Boss/Employee Relationship, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Food Kink, Lattes are magical, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:33:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JotunVali/pseuds/JotunVali
Summary: Doctor Robotnik is pissed at everyone.Except at his cute latte assistant.Maybe THIS is the problem. Or not.
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 105





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinzeroichi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinzeroichi/gifts).



> based on a cute fanart of @shinzeroichi on Twitter & Insta: https://twitter.com/shinzeroichi/status/1246892789926952960 - https://www.instagram.com/p/B-nJsPBlbMh/

Robotnik was so pissed today. More than usual that is. Several machines of his gone haywire because of the incompetence of his staff, he couldn’t even fire them because they technically were the government’s employees, not his! This same staff, as every human being he had the immense displeasure to meet or just hear, puking bullshit over bullshit about matters they didn’t have a clue about, how can they have an opinion about something they don’t know? What’s with that extremely irritating human habit to judge a situation they don’t have all the data of, form a view about it and stick to it like a goppy piece of tape no matter how the evidence prove them wrong? What’s this atrociously bigoted and abysmally _stupid_ habit to take their beliefs for reality and true facts while denying and turning a blind eye to actual true facts and _actual_ reality? As if their groundless and brain-washing stupid beliefs mattered more, were more relevant than reality itself? The worst was even scientists had this deplorable and lowly way of thinking!

Robotnik felt like screaming his rage and annoyance. But he couldn’t, he was outdoors, surrounded by his countless stupid agents. If he let it go, they’d all take him for a crazy maniac -or crazier than before- like the stupid fools they are and call the government to throw him away in an asylum or something. And he knew these stupid yet almighty politicians looked forward only to it. So he simply grumbled. And furiously ruffled off his hair. 

_Screw it all. I’m so pissed I could kill anyone on the spot right now! Anyone!_

Indeed he was so pissed he didn’t notice his closest agent getting… closer to him.

“Here’s your latte, doctor.” Stone notified him before giving a soft kiss on his cheek.

Robotnik swiftly turned his head and stared at him. Intensely. Confusedly. Furiously?

Stone couldn’t tell. The doctor had taken the cup without saying a word. He just was staring at Stone with wide, glassy, system error-ed eyes. Without drinking the latte. He kept on glowering at Stone. Maybe the assistant had disturbed his boss? He clearly wasn’t in good mood, given his tousled hair and his stuck eyelids; he’d been staring at Stone for a moment and still hadn’t blinked once. Was he… Was he going to splash the latte into Stone’s face? He looked angry and it wouldn’t be the first time.

Robotnik raised the cup above his head and roughly splashed the latte.

Into his own face.


	2. Chapter 2

“D-Doctor?” Stone flinched.

He really thought the latte splash was for him! Also, he never thought that one day Robotnik would stain and degrade himself! Had he thrown the latte into Stone’s or anyone else’s face, Stone would have understood. Had he spilled the latte on the grass, Stone would have understood. But splashing the latte into his own face? Stone did not understand! The doctor’s eyes and machines weren’t the only things to have gone haywire today. There also was Stone’s brain. 

_Why? Why would he do that??_

This kiss and this adorable, beaming smile had shaken up Robotnik’s cross mind. One minute ago, he was so rageful, so wrathful he could have murdered all of the people around him and kicked a puppy and now… now this adorable, pure, precious, unbelievably cute assistant -and lover, additionally- had to come over, give him a tasty latte and a sweet, sweet, sweet, anger-zapping kiss! A clash between pure hate and pure adoration! How could anyone deal with such a uproar inside? How could someone as emotion-loathing as Robotnik deal with that? He had no clue what to do to Stone. He felt like slapping or punching his rage out on him but also he didn’t want to! He didn’t want to hit his precious and so sweet muffin! 

_He’s so cute! So adorable! So sweet! So kind! His smile, his lattes, his kisses feel like Heaven! But I still feel so pissed. What to do? What-?_

Without further thinking, which happened rarely, he had splashed the latte into his face. At least, it had cooled him down.

As the doctor kept staring at him with a perfect composure, even now milky coffee drops were dripping off his messy hair, Stone didn’t know how to respond. He glanced at his own latte.

_Maybe…?_

He splashed the latte made for himself into his own face. It felt a bit hot but at least he was even with his fiancé now. Maybe that was what the doctor wanted him to do?

But Ivo looked genuinely startled at that. Like he wasn’t at all expecting Stone to react like that. 

_What the hell did you do that for, Stone??_

Robotnik was staring at him with wide, appalled eyes. That wasn’t what Aban was supposed to do? Then, what? The doctor looked furious. Aban slightly stepped back. His boss did the exact opposite. He stepped back even further; the doctor dangerously stepping closer. Until he bumped against the van. He was cornered. Trapped. Robotnik slammed his arm against the steeled wall, making Stone flinched in dread.

“I hope you realize it, Stone.” The doctor murmured in a threatening tone. “I do hope you realize the monstrous, enormous mistake you’ve just made.”

“A-Actually I…” Stone faintly shook his head, admitting he had no idea what his boss was talking about and making the latte drops running down his face.

“Of course you don’t.” Robotnik maliciously smirked. “Would this help you?” He asked before starting to lick the coffee drops off of his boyfriend’s face.

Stone instantly scrambled off.

Robotnik was… licking him?? Yes, they technically were a couple but still!

 _Oh shit, had I known it sooner, I would have served his lattes on my face everyday!!_ A soft moan escaped from his lips.

“You like it, Stone?” Ivo lowly gloated against his delighted ear before licking off another latte drop. “What should I say myself. After all, I love the way you make them, milky muffin.”

 _Uuurghh!!_ Stone blushed harder. And that wasn’t the only thing to get harder. His pants started to feel tight.

“I wonder if I don’t prefer my lattes that way.” Ivo kept on teasing. “On your infuriatingly cute, sweet face.” He licked again. “How dare you being so sweet by the way, Stone?”

Only the purest, sweetest man ever would have the idea to splash some coffee into his own face after seeing his boss/fiancé doing the same! Stone… he was so stupidly sweet he’d thought Robotnik wanted him to do this… stupid thing! 

_Aban Stone… How can someone so stupid as you can be so cute and sweet? And taste so sweet?_

“Actually… this is a rather good idea you had here, Stone.” He whispered in the quite horny voice. “Your skin tastes so sweet.” He slowly licked up his assistant’s throat; pulling out a groan of pleasure from Stone’s mouth. “Are you even aware you’re as sweet, maybe sweeter than the sugar you put in your lattes?” He licked Stone’s cheek. “And I’m not only referring to the way you taste, sugar boy.” He licked the other cheek.

The sugar boy squeaked and moaned louder.

“S-Sir… the other… the other agents might see us…”

“No worry. These incompetents pissed me so much today I’ve sent them all off on a pointless mission. Won’t be back before tomorrow to the very least. If they’re smart enough that is, which I highly doubt. Now, let me enjoy my latte in peace.” Ivo licked his helpless boyfriend again.

Shit! Aban was so hard! He wanted his husband to lick something else than his face now!

“You’re my sugar lump, Aban. The tasty sugar that sweetens the latte of my life.” His husband whispered in his ear. 

“Th-thank you… doctor…” Stone moaned.

“But… a proper sugar lump should melt, shouldn’t it?” Robotnik lustily implied.

 _Yes! Yes!! Do it, please!!_

“Also… I actually think there isn’t enough milk in my latte…”

_YES! YES!!!_

A thick-gloved hand grabbed the latte boy’s jewels. Boy who instantly gasped in pleasure.

“What do you say, Stone?” Robotnik whispered.

_Fuck!!_

“ _You_ ’re the boss! _You_ ’re in command here! For Christ’s sake!” Stone growled out. “What do you need my opinion for?” He grumbled, crimsonly blushing.

“Uh? To be sure I’m not about to commit blatant rape, for example?” Ivo’s tone suddenly changed.

Stone really was done.

“Well be the surest in the world, Ivo Robotnik! And fucking crush my dick as if it was a squeaky toy!” He groaned before he zipped open his pants. Ready to be fiddled with. “Alright?”

Robotnik smiled.

“Prepare to be the first sugar lump in the universe to also produce milk, Stone.” He softly stroked the swollen groin. “New patented invention. Curtsy of Dr Robotnik.”

Stone thanked him with a delighted moan.


End file.
